1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving a television broadcast and executing an application program.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been operated a system which digitizes a television broadcast signal, transmits a digitized television broadcast via a broadcast satellite, a communication satellite or the like, and receives it at home.
With introduction of a digital television broadcast, a television broadcast receiving apparatus (a television image receiver) at home or the like is seemingly changing from one subjected to viewing to one subjected to a tool.
For example, with broadcast digitization, a television which conventionally has been only means for viewing a program to be broadcast is capable of receiving radio waves in which motion images, voices, and a variety of data or the like are multiplexed and displaying a variety of data or the like according to a user's remote controller operation.
Further, in BS digital broadcasting, data broadcasting service has already been started. This service enables a broadcast station to transmit display data or data group including a script program to be superimposed on a television broadcast wave. Further, it enables a television receiving apparatus to receive a television broadcast wave, store the received data, and display on a screen the data stored according to the user's remote control operation.
On the other hand, conventionally, an environment for primarily utilizing an application program is achieved by a personal computer. In the case where a user utilizes an application program on a personal computer, the user must pay a predetermined amount of charge to a software sales company that provides such an application program. In this manner, the user can utilize the application program on the personal computer.
Specifically, the user purchases a package of one's desired application program from the software sales company, and installs the purchase application program in the personal computer. By making the personal computer operate, the user provides an access to one's desired application program provider via Internet or the like, inputs user information such as one's credit card number, and then downloads such an application program.
Alternatively, by making the personal computer operate, the user provides an access to one's desired application program provider via Internet or the like, downloads the application program, makes payment of the charge, receives disclosure of a key code from the application program provider, and then utilizes the application program.
However, in the digital broadcast receiving apparatus as described above, only execution of a partial script or program included in data of a broadcast program has been possible. In addition, such execution has been possible only during program broadcasting.
That is, in the conventional television broadcast receiving apparatus, it has been impossible to meet a request for primarily utilizing an application program in order for the user to achieve a predetermined objective.
In order to achieve an environment in which an application program can be primarily utilized, for example, incorporating the use environment of the application program into a TV in the same way as in a personal computer is considered as a comparatively simple means.
However, even with such a configuration, there are some problems as described below.
A first problem is that a user cannot utilize an application program easily.
For example, in order for the user to utilize an application program, it has been necessary for the user to purchase a application program package from a seller in the same way as a personal computer. Alternatively, it has been necessary for the user to follow procedures for downloading the application program via Internet or the like, paying the charge, and inputting a key code for releasing use restriction.
A second problem lies in a television broadcast station. That is, if the user frequently utilizes an application program primarily on the television broadcast receiving apparatus, opportunities for viewing programs are reduced, resulting in decrease in incomes such as an advertisement income.
As means for solving the first problem, for example, in JP-A-09-251714, there has been proposed a technique in which an application can be utilized somewhat easily by enabling trial use of software, as a scheme of controlling utilization of application software.
However, in the technique disclosed in the above publication, in the case where the user frequently utilizes an application program, it has been necessary for the user to pay the charge in the same manner as conventionally. In addition, it has been impossible to solve the second problem.
In the television broadcast receiving apparatus as described above as well, there is a demand for an environment in which the user can primarily utilize an application program any time when the user wants to. With respect to application program utilization, there is a strong demand for easily using an application program, and further, using it free of charge if possible.
In particular, in the use environment of a television broadcast in which it is basically common sense to view a program free of charge, there is a strong demand for setting a similar environment for application programs.
For example, a company's application software development requires a tremendously large amount of capital, whereas service for delivering application software to a user free of charge is sometimes carried out.
However, this service assumes that the user purchases from the company the hardware, operating software or the like which is indispensable to utilize the same company's application software (programs). Thus, there has been a problem that companies (business entities) capable of providing such service are limited.
For example, in a distributed data processing system described in JP-A-2001-43282, the user's online communication cost is reduced by inserting an advertisement into part of a WWW browser display, thereby making it possible to easily utilize an application program.
However, in the above-described system, the application programs available to a user are limited to Internet contents browsing applications. Therefore, it has been impossible to apply the system to an application program which does not carry out an Internet connection.